DEATH BATTLE: The Video Game/Batman
Bruce Wayne, AKA Batman is a fictional superhero created by DC Comics, and appears as a major protagonist. He was featured twice in DEATH BATTLE. The first time in the 23rd episode where he fought Spider-Man and lost, and the second in the 36th episode where he fought Captain America and won. He appears as a playable character in DEATH BATTLE: The Video Game. Death Battle Information Background *Age: 41 *Height: 6'2' / 1.9 meters *Weight: 210 lbs / 95.3 kg *Secret Identity: Bruce Wayne *Net Worth: $6.9 billion *Perfected every martial art known to man *Has had 23 girlfriends. Kissed at least 60 women. Utility Belt *Batclaw *Smoke Pellets *Various Batarangs *Explosive Gel *Disruptor *Shock Gloves *Cryptographic Sequencer *Forensic Analysis *First Aid Kit *Batarangs *Grappling Hook *Bolas *Gas Mask *Tear Gas *Smoke Mask Batsuit *Repurposed Nomex survival suit *Almost totally bulletproof *Flame and shock resistant *Cape doubles as a glider *Cowl's para-aramid fibers lessen impacts to the head *Gauntlets armed with blades *Conceals both heatbeat and heat signature *Night Vision/Infra-red Lens *Triangulation Imaging System Feats *Avoided unavoidable Omega Beams *Survived outer space for 24 seconds *Bench press: 1,000 lbs *Leg press: 2,500 lbs *Can throw a batarang 100 mph *Swapped a poison drink faster than the literal blink of an eye *Broke into Area 51... and Area 52 Theme Animations *'Entrance:' Batman appears out of a swarm of bats. *'Post-Round Taunt:' Crosses his arms and says "Stay down.". *'Victory:' Batman turns away and uses his grappling hook to swing away. Quotes Entrance *"Beware... the Batman." *"Ask yourself. Do you really want to fight me?" *"If I don't intimidate you... Give it a few minutes." *"A shame we have to fight each other again." - Against Spider-Man or Captain America. *"I thought we already settled this, Clark." - Against Superman. *"Whatever you have in mind, it ends tonight, Slade." - Against Deathstroke. *"You aren't the first sewer dweller I've dealt with." - Against any of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *"This time we won't end with a draw." - Against Spawn. *"Is it the man in control, or the machine?" - Against Robocop. *"It's always magic, isn't it?" - Against any magical opponent. *"You're going down. No questions asked." - Against any villain aside from Deathstroke. Victory *"If you're wise, you won't get up." *"Now stay out of Gotham." *"Some mysteries were never meant to be solved." *"Hopefully next time we'll fight side-by-side." - Against Spider-Man or Captain America. *"You're getting rusty. Didn't even need to use Kryptonite." - Against Superman. *"I'll make sure you never hurt anyone again." - Against Deathstroke. *"Keep to the sewers. I'll handle the shadows." - Against any of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *"Until we meet again then." - Against Spawn. *"Stay strong, Murphy. Keep your humanity in tact." - Against Robocop. *"Magic isn't power. It's how you use it." - Against any magical opponent. *"As long as you oppose justice, you won't be safe from me." - Against any villain aside from Deathstroke. Results Screen *"Alfred, it's Bruce. Put the coordinates into the Batmobile computer." *"I am the night. I... am the god damn Batman." *"You remind me so much of Grayson, Peter. Always joking in the heat of the moment." - To Spider-Man. *"You've earned that shield, Captain. Thank you for doing our country proud." - To Captain America. *"You don't have to worry, Clark. I'm ready for if you go bad. I've been ready since the day we met." - To Superman. *"I know how you feel, Diana. I feel the same. But for the sake of both our people, it's best to keep things as is." - To Wonder Woman. *"I've dealt with madmen before. But you... I don't think Arkham will be enough." - To Deadpool. *"If you're still bitter about not leading your team, he is your brother and he respects you. You should do the same." - To Raphael. *"Last time we fought was when our worlds collided. And since then, you still haven't improved much." - To Scorpion. *"And I thought Selena was bad..." - To Felicia or Taokaka. Category:DEATH BATTLE: The Video Game Playable Characters